


kiss and make up

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: Establish relationships, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, badly written pre-sex scenes??, enjoy, gay asf lol, new is a tease, not edited well, not mad mad tho, pouty tay, soft, tay is mad at new, taynew are boyfriends, teasing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: new teasing tay but it leads to something more





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> random taynew fic i had written a while back but decided to put out now lol 
> 
> *not edited properly 
> 
> twitter: @flirtingnew

“Stop!” Tay yelled, hands held out in front of him in defense as he pushed his body against the white couch in an attempt to get away from his boyfriend. New grabbed onto Tay’s hands, fingers interlocking, almost in a habit, and pushed him down on the couch so New was on top. “Hin, I swear to god! Stop!” New didn’t listen to his lover and lifted both of Tay’s struggling hands over his boyfriend’s head, holding them there with one of his hands while his other started furiously poking and pinching Tay’s side. “Ow, ow, ow—Hin!”

“Are you going to forgive me?” New asked, straddling Tay on the couch as his hand continuously abused Tay’s side.

Tay squirmed, moving side to side in hope to knock New off. “No, you dick!” Tay attempted to free his trapped hands, but New’s grip was too strong.

“Then, no,” New replied, “I won’t stop until you forgive me.”

“Asshole!” Tay got out, one side of his face scrutched in discomfort, “you need to stop giving everyone reasons to tease me on Twitter—” New pinched Tay, “ —New!”

“I didn’t do anything,” New simply replied with an angelic smile and paused his motions, eye glancing down at Tay’s neck. He grinned when an idea popped up in his head and looked back up at Tay, cocking his head to the side sweetly.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tay asked, eyes squinting in distrust, “I swear to god, Hin, if you do anything I hate, I’ll break up with you right here, right now.”

“You wouldn’t,” New mock gasped.

“I would, so let me go.”

New hummed, as if in thought, and finally said, “No.” He then leaned down and tilted his head to the side, ignoring Tay’s threats as he pushed his lips onto his boyfriend’s neck, kissing it first before lightly biting.

“Ow--Hin!” Tay whined in a surprisingly weak tone, “be gentle.”

New snorted, a choked laugh coming after as he pulled away from Tay’s neck. “What the fuck, Tay,” he giggled.

Tay only rolled his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. “Could you let me go now?”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Like hell I do.”

“Then, no.” New beamed at Tay, gifting a quick peck to make the older feel better.

“Stop being so loud online,” Tay grumbled, pouting his lips and looking away, “I’m always the one who gets teased by everyone.”

“Hey,” New countered, “polcas started it.”

“They don’t start anything without their captain,” Tay mumbled, “besides, if you start it, you should get teased for it.”

“Tay,” New whined, “they’re teasing you because they love you.”

“Is that why you tease me?”

New hummed in agreement, adding, “And you give the best reactions. And you’re really cute.”

“I’m not, shut up.”

New grinned, noticing the slight flush of his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Are you blushing?”

Tay shook his head in deny, a pout still present on his face. New noticed the scrunch of his eyebrows and the way he was glaring at nowhere in particular, making the younger realize how pretty his partner was. “Tay, can I kiss you?”

Tay opened his mouth to oppose, but didn’t have a choice when he felt New press his lips onto his own and only Tay’s muffled noise was heard. Tay laid still (letting New suck on his bottom lip and kiss it after) in a way to boycott against his boyfriend and his impatience.

“Tay,” New whined, pecking Tay’s lips a few more times before continuing, “kiss me back.”

Tay let his lips twitch to a smirk, but held himself back from doing anything. He watched New kiss him softly, then whine and continue. 

“Tayyy.” 

Tay restricted himself from hearing anything, tensing his body, curling his toes, and fisting his hands which were now free as New had brought his own hand down to cradle his face. Tay noticed New looking up at him while kissing him, causing Tay to gasp and press his lips together. 

New pouted, leaning away from Tay and frowning at his boyfriend. “Do you not like me?” 

“It’s what you deserve,” Tay replied, looking away from New in guilt. 

New sighed, hands gliding down Tay’s cheeks and down his chest. “Tay,” he started, rubbing his hands where Tay’s nipples were, pinching them gently and smiled when he felt Tay flinch, knowing his boyfriend was sensitive, “I love you.” 

“I know,” Tay simply replied.

“Do you love me?” 

“Of course,” Tay immediately answered, bringing his own hands and wrapping them around New’s waist. 

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” New asked, licking his lips after and stealing a glance towards Tay’s own lips.

“You don’t deserve my kisses.” Tay slide his hands up, behind New and pushed him down by the shoulders so their faces were only centimeters apart. Tay could almost count New’s breathes, feeling the male exhale onto his own lips. 

New closed his eyes first, puckering his lips slightly. Tay chuckled at the sight, but still pulled himself up to close the distance. Their lips locked like a perfect puzzle, Tay almost groaning of how good it felt to kiss New as their tongues clashed in a sloppy and messy kiss. 

Tay let his hands snake under New’s arms, slide up and over to cradle his Hin’s head so he could have more control. And New let him, allowing his hands to rest on Tay’s shoulders as the older sat them up in a more comfortable position. 

New stayed put on Tay’s lap, more focused on kissing Tay and feeling his boyfriend’s hot tongue explore his mouth. New let his hand wander down from Tay’s shoulder to his crotch and was pleased when he felt the older’s hard-on, pressing it with the palom of his hand.

Tay pulled away with a low grunt, smacking New’s arm. “Stop smirking.” 

New grinned. “But you’re so hard already.” 

“And you aren’t?” Tay asked, his own hand reaching over and grabbing New’s dick, squeezing it in turn. 

New jerked at the touch, whining, “Tay!” 

“Exactly,” Tay said with a arrogant smile and pulled away his hand to cup the younger’s head, pulling New in for another long kiss. Tay’s ears were filled with noises of lips smacking, voices groaning, and New humming his name every other second. If this wasn’t bliss, he didn’t know what was. 

“Tay, Tay,” New voiced out between kisses, “touch me.” 

Tay obliqued, letting his hands travel down to the bottom of New’s shirt and tugging it up as his hands touched the warm skin underneath. He pulls away to chuckle when he feels New shiver before pulling the piece of fabric over his partner’s head before pecking him once more. He kisses him from his lips, down to his jaw, neck, lingering at his shoulder before moving down his chest as New tugged at Tay’s shirt from behind. 

“Don’t you wanna move to the bed?” Tay asked, kissing his shoulder blade over and over again, sighing against New’s skin in content. He pulled away so New could take his shirt over his head. “The couch is uncomfortable.” 

New hummed, hands going up and down, warming Tay’s back as he kissed Tay’s neck in turn. “I don’t wanna get up.” 

Tay titled his head to the side, giving New more room to kiss him. “The couch is too small for both of us.” 

“I should’ve bought a bigger one,” New said, more to himself than Tay. 

“Guess it leaves no choice.” Tay wrapped his hands under New’s ass, groaning out loud as he lifted the rock and himself (with a yelp of surprise from New), steering them towards New’s bedroom and throwing them onto it. “You’re so fucking heavy.” 

“You’re strong,” New said, grinning as he lifted himself up to pull Tay towards him, “I love my man.” 

“Shut up.” Tay grinned as he let New kiss him again, conversation over as they both focused on each other once more. 

 

 

“I wanna cuddle!” New whined, making grabby hands as Tay came back from throwing away his condom. 

Tay grinned, amused by the scene in front of him as he climbed onto bed and snuggled into New’s arms, letting the man engulf him comfortably. “I still haven’t forgotten what you were doing to me.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” New replied, amusement laced in his tone. “I just remember getting fucked by you.” 

“I hate you,” Tay says, knowing New knew that he didn’t mean it. Just in case, Tay pressed himself closer to New and left a small kiss to New’s chest where he heard the soft heartbeat of his content lover. 

“I love you too, Tay.”

**Author's Note:**

> *comments keep writers motivated


End file.
